


Spideypool Afternoon

by Tay_Mor_fun13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Peter, Cute, Light Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, angst wade, but dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Mor_fun13/pseuds/Tay_Mor_fun13
Summary: It was a lazy afternoon, nothing to do but sleep, and think...





	Spideypool Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SurprisinglySane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/gifts).



It was a quiet day neither really wanting to do anything. They had stayed in bed, enjoying each other's presence, ignoring the outside world, only wondering from their nest to grab some food. The sun peeked through the cracks in the drawn curtains, the light dancing across their entwined legs and sheets.

Wade smiled, watching his companion sleep. Peter was curled up against the older man, head cushioned on Wade's extended arm, his soft breaths gliding over scarred skin, rhythmic and calming.

The mercenary studied Peter's slack face, his peacefulness, his aura of innocence. How Wade ever managed to be lucky enough to date Peter Parker. Sure, he'd been through enough shit to last three lifetimes, and according to Peter, Wade deserved the world, but this was Peter freaking Parker, the Spider-Man, crime fighting superhero of New York, never kills, quick with a joke, and always taking too much responsibility for anything. 

Including taking care of an emotionally wrecked Wade Wilson, who tore himself apart everyday with every little thought that came across his mind. Who definitely did not deserve any of the good things that happened to him, including laying in bed next to the sweetest fucking person in the world. He was a killer, a schizophrenic wack-job, and just plain trash.

Wade frowned, anger bubbling at the thought that he shouldn't be with Peter. He wanted to scream, shout, anything, but instead he stayed quiet, eyes watering, eyes drifting from the brunette as he turned to face the ceiling. He stared as his thoughts continued to get darker and darker, he didn't even notice Peter had woken up until the younger was wrapping his arms around his neck, tugging him down, guiding his face to hide in Peter's shoulder. Wade wrapped his arms around the slim waist, clutching on for dear life, willing those thoughts to leave. He felt lips press softly to his temple, staying there, as if showing that the owner of those lips would never leave.

A moment or two passed, neither moving. Peter's hand had found its way to the back of Wade's head, fingers running gently over the deep scars. Eventually Wade raised his head, his eyes meeting Peter's, blue meeting brown. Peter smiled gently, moving his hand to wipe away stray tears that rolled down the older man's cheek.

"I love you, Wade." The smaller man brought his forehead up to meet Wade's. "Please don't doubt that…"

"I try…" Wade whispered before stealing a kiss from Peter, who gladly reciprocated.

"And I'll be here to help you remember." The brunette promised, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend's neck. Wade clutched him closer than before.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while camping, as a prompt from/for my friend. First time writing Spideypool. Hopefully it was good.
> 
> ~ T


End file.
